The Core's Time With The Cullen's
by Wallice higurashi
Summary: The cores master, wallice higurashi get's some time off, What dose he do? Go to forks of to see the object of his desire of corse,Only things take a tragic turn when jacob and aro's coven's show up, and a surprise visit from renesemee top's the chaos .
1. Manditory Statement

_**This fic series contains my navi wallice higurashi and his company Time Light Corperations (destroyed) who/witch i do own however it also contains most if not all of the twilight cast and settings witch i do not own any part, however small of.**_


	2. part 1 setting the sene

Wallice's POV

SETTING THE SENE

I awoke with a start, and i relised that it was almost noon and this made me jump because

i had a meeting with to council today, i was the only one out of all of all the emperor's

including my wife who slept and that was because i was half human, i had a human mother

and a half demon father and that made me also half human witch was weird because i

whould have thought it whould have made me a quarter human but apperantly you

cant go any less than half, fair enough but i dident like the fact that there was a possibillty

my wife could be watching me sleep, hmmmmm that made me think and i then proseeded

to look up at the poster's on my wall above my bed, twilight, i then jumped outta bed and

quickely phased into my emperor's uniform, phased ugh... i hated that word because

it made me sound like jacob, but that was the word that made the most scense, i then

walked to my chamber doors and opened them, this was going to be a verry long day.

as i walked through the doors of the council chamber i was greeted by my brother keyious

who gave me a overly grateful hug, "ugh... keyious i just woke up, give it a rest", it sounded

agressive but there was no agressive intent behind it, "oh !, sorry man i forgot you sleep

ha-ha, your weird like that", "yeah ... *yawn* so what's going on guys, sorry for being

late", i then proseeded to take my seat at the council table and prepare for the usuial overly

long winded talk about the protected worlds, the commander of my army spoke first,

"master wallice, how good of you to join us ha-ha, i know you are expecting the usuial

meeting, however this is not the case this time, because of your help to the rest of us, we

have desided to present you with a gift", oh grate i thought to my self what whould it be

this time, "oh yepie... i am overjoyed...", midnight spoke agan "master, as your

commander i think i am intitled to give you somthing once in awile, do you think ?",

i knew this wasnt going to end anytime soon so i just gave in, "yeah yeah ok whatever",

"ok well we have desided to give you a break, if we can give our founder a break ha-ha

but you will be able to go to fork's washington, to meet your ... umm friends", i then relised

what he was implying and it woke me up in i flash "what ! really !" i got up and shadow

warped back to my room as soon as i could stand out of shock, shadow warping is

when we move to a place by distorting reallity to our benafit ecenshilly creating a

doorway to just walk to were we want to go, after i left midnight sighed

"always on the move...", as soon as i got to my room i started freaking out, so mutch

that i couldent find my keys to my car but after i calmed down a bit i did find them and

i SW'ed (shadow warped) down to my car garage, i had to pick a car that whould seem

presentible to the cullen's, not to flashy but not to pathetic either, the one i did pick

was my 2010 doge challenger, it was crushed pearl black with crome detail,

it had a 6.1 leter hemi, black and silver leather interier and a full digatial dashbord,

it had power windows and heated seats, ha, so mutch for my not to flashy thought

but it whould work, i got into the car and put my key into the ignishion, as i reached

down for the shifter i herd a knock on the window and i looked over to see midnight

standing beside the door, i flicked the window switch and the silver tinted window glided

down, "yes ?, midnight what whould you like ?", " sir i almost forgot to tell you that you

only have thirteen or so years down there give or take, if you stay any longer you might start tampering

with the time grid in that area ok ?" i had alrighty known this but i desided to humer him

"really ? ok i'll make sure", midnight stratinted up like someone had just stabbed him in the

back, "ummm mid, you alright ?", " yeah... but i rust rememberd that i have somthing i

haft to do before two o'clock", "well hop to it then geanyiss, and remember that i have

my comunicator with me, k ?","yeah, well have fun sir","will do", i put the car in gear and

hit the gas leaving long black stripes on my garage floor, the car learched foward at an

alarming rate and since i hadent drove this car before it kinda startled me,

as i came to the exit of my garage i pushed the car to its limits, and

ramped out the entery way and off towards my aranged meeting with destiny.


	3. part 2 The road to fork's

The Road To Fork's

As i drove down the highway i only had two things on my mind, isabella and what i was going to say to her, while i was lost in thought i looked down at the T.L.C. floor mats and reached down to feel them, they were so soft and i really dident want to have stepped on them and ruin there softness, but i alrighty had and i had also let go of the stearing weel so i could look at them, i felt the car swerve to the right sharply and then swerve back onto the road and stratin out, and then a voice said, "sir please keep you hands on the vihicle's controal mechinisem" the voice was calm and collective its kinda sounded like alfrid from the batman serise, it had that kind of butler effict to it, the voice was of my tech's A.I. its was named C.R.I.A.S. witch stood for Centrail Reality Intelligance Android Systime but we just call him Ciras (ci-ris)and he had taken over control of the car when i wasent playing attention to the road, "oh jeeze, yeah sorry ciras i wasent playing attention", i put my hands back on the wheel, "when did these new floor mat's get put in? "," they came stock with the vehickle sir, whould you like me to change them?"," no no, i kida like them ha-ha" and with that we filally arived to the small rainy town of forks washington, i was so exicted about finally getting to see the object of my desire face to face that i almost let go of the wheel agan and ciras yelled "SIR !", i started laughing, "ha-ha i'm just kidding with ya, chill out" we were now just at the edge of there verry long driveway, if you could call it that, and i started to pull in, i had to keep calm because any minute my antisapation was going to ither explode or kill me and nither was good.


	4. part 3 arival

ARIVAL

as i pulled up toward the house i had a fear that my previes event on the highway

whould some how effect my upcomeing meeting, i pulled up beside a verry large over

sized tree and stopped, letting my hands fall to my lap, "ciras, are they even home ?",

"yes sir there all there exipt for emmitt who is currently hunting","ok well wish me luck",

"good luck sir", i sighed and got out of the car, i turned and faced the car so i could

lock it, when i turned back toward the house i had about half a seccond to react because

isabella was running right at me, "hi-ugh!" she had run up and gave me a verry strong

hug, "ugh..... bella ....... i'm ....... ugh!" i tryed to squarm free but i failed, just then edward

came up behing her, "bella let him go, your gonna squish him" she then gasped and relesed

me, i let out a very large breath, " *breathing hevilly* hi ....." she looked verry apolagetic

"oh god.... im so sorry are you ok ? i dident mean to hurt you i was....." i cut her off,

"its ok, its ok !",she sighed a sigh of relefe,"oh my god i can't beleve your actually here

i have so mutch to tell you wow we can talk for hours, scince were immortal ha-ha!",

just then my comm went off, and ciras spoke "sir communication from commander midnight"

"yeah ok put him through", my comm opened and then i relised my background was

a picture of edward and bella, it was the one of them in the medow

but before i could change it, it came up and midnight spoke "hello sir","hello midnight"

"are you there yet ?","yeah and i am a little busy, can we talk later ?","yeah sir sorry"

i then overherd bella and edward talking, she spoke first "oh my god! he like's us!",

"yeah? you dident know that? thats kinda why he's here because he's crasy over us, or

at least thats what midnight said", bella squeilled in exictment "oh my god thats amazing"

midnight closed the comm and i turned back to face edward and bella agan, "well that

was kinda inconvient, but he wont bother me for awile so we can talk", bella was staring

at me her eyes almost sparkling in exictment, and edward was shakeing his head and

walking back toward the house ,"way to go wallice, your not going to get rid of her now

ha-ha ha-ha", i was almost, if not more exicted the bella was, and i said "thats perfictly

fine with me just so long as your not jelious that im kinda stealing your wife ha-ha"

"i have eternity with her, you can have a couple of week's if its ok with her i dont mind

ha-ha ", he kept laughing as he walked into the house, and we just stood there staring

into each outher's eyes thinking about how we could spend the next few week's, i was in

heaven and i was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	5. part 4 Were do i stay ?

WERE DO I STAY ?

As i had expected bella was really fast and really strong i mean really really fast and strong,

i only had one question to ask her, the only question that was on my mind, the one question that i had been

pondering scnce i had started idolizing edward and her so i took a leap and just asked

"ummm bella ? ","yeah? what is it?","ummm i have a question for you but it might sound

a little weird are you ok with that?","yeah! its ok go ahead and ask away!","ok ummmm

now that your ...... immortal, do you still think of edward the same way that you

used to?","well, sort of, maby not the exact same but pritty mutch, why?", i felt my heart

start to exsellerate, if she was haveing seccond thoughts about edward then maby i could

steal her away from him,"ummm no reasson just a question don't think to hard on it",

she started to look at me in a certin way that if she was human she whould

probillby be blushing, "why, do you want me ?" she started smileing as she got closer

to me and it made me instictivly jump back, right into my car makeing the keys hanging

off my coat hit the car, actavaiting the shild and knocking me to the ground, bella started

laughing, "hey wallice?", i staggerd to my feet ,"yeah ?","you know edward said that we

could hang out for a couple of weeks, hang out..........", she grabbed the collar of my

coat pulling me towards her with bearly any effort and said, "you want me, i'm yours...."

my heart was raceing now, i couldent beleve that she was willing to risk her relationship

with edward, so she could have........ me ?, somthing just dident seem right, but i wasent

going to argue with the object of my desire when she wanted me so i just simply said

what was at the top of my mind, "were do i stay ?".


	6. part 5 confession's

CONFESSIONS

bella danced through the front door and up the stairs with me trailing behind her as fast

as i could possibly go, when i got to the top of the stairs i looked up and down the

hallway and i saw a door at the top of the hall slowly shutting and i ran up to it and caught

the handle, i pushed open the door and slowly walked into the room only to see bella

sitting on the edge of her bed in jeans and a t-shirt, but it was weird because just like

thirty secconds ago she was wearing a full length dark purple dress and as i looked over

to the side i was it hanging over the back of a chair, how had she changed so fast "woh...",

that was all i could say, no, i had to think of better i mean i was the owener of a multy trillion

dollar corperation shirly i had somthing better then just woh, she then jestured to me to come

over to her and i did as instructed, i walked over toward the bed and sat beside her, she

looked at me and then looked down at her self, she then started to pull my coat off and i relised

what she was trying to do, "hey bella.... umm i dont think thats sutch a good idea", i pulled my

coat back around my sholders and stood up, maintaing eye contact, she then followed me up and

looked me strate in the eyes, she spoke in a verry soft voice, almost like velvet and if it was possible

it whould have knocked me off my feet right then and there, " *sigh* yeah .... i guess so i mean i

shouldent have expected any more from you, being as your like ritch and powerful and all that", if

she was trying to pursuade me by going after my ego, it was working, "no no no ! its nothing like that

i just don't want to deal with edward when he catches me, ummm playing with his wife thats all its nothing

agansted you so dont take this on your self, remember i cant block his mind powers like you can, well i

could if you helped me .......", her face brightened up like she had just won the lottery, not that she whould

need it if she did, "that's it wallice ! i can block him from reading you thought's !"," wow... your really

dead set on this arnt you ?","yeah ..... sorry but ever since i first was you on the T.V. i thought you

were so kool", i put my hands on her sholders and forced her back into a seated posistion on the

edge of the bed, "well ....", i took my coat off and hung it on the bedpost," if its what you really want

then i have no choice but to give it to you then", she started giggleing and grabbed my coller and pulled

me on to the bed beside her, if i wasent going to hell for what i had done in my past, i sure as hell was now.


	7. part 6 Jacob

JACOB

i woke up an hour or so later and bella was sitting beside me just giggleing away,

i was still bearly awake but i manged to studder out, "whats so funny ?","oh nothing

dont worry, i just figured out why edward used to watch me sleep when i was still human

but your still diffrent","how ?","you shiver when you sleep, and not to sound insulting

but you kinda sounded like a dog.... do you know why ?","yeah ...... i do.......but its a

long story and one for another day", just then i heard a loud bang and before i could

react bella was up, ready, and down stairs, i got up from my seated posistion and lazily

phased into my emperor's uniform, as i walked out the bedroom door i tripped on a

small black leather bound book, next thing i knew alice was holding me up and brushing

my coat off, "you'd better watch your step wallice or your gonna become a new rug ha-ha",

"yeah thanks.......","well are you comeing ?", i looked up and she was at the top of the

stairs looking at me, dressed in a way that whould put resa's wordrobe to shame, "comeing

were ?"," to help fight off the wolf pack of corse !", i was confused but i dident want to

spend any more time away from bella then i had to so i ran over to and followed alice

out the front door and into a sene that whould change my out look on things here, and

not in a good way, out on the drive way was something i had never seen before, there were

at least sic full sized wolf's, eatch holding one of the cullen's down with there enormus

paw's, i looked around for somthing i reconized and found it, a large russet brown wolf

staring right at me with dark brown eye's, under its paw bella was pinned, she was trying

to escape put it seemed the more she struggled the tighter the wolf's grip got on her, i looked

right into its eye's and i was suddently filled with a protective anger, i walked up to it so i was

about ten step's away from it and stopped, i tryed to stay calm, "let her go jacob, before

this get's any worst then it has to be", the wolf made a dog sound that sounded like it was

laughing, laughing at me! how dare he ,"i will ask you one last time, let her go.", this time

it just growled at me, "ok, fine you had your chance, now its personal.", i phased into my

oragin form , i had a verry long dark coat and verry long black hair, i had black shirt with a

black sweater over top of it, and long black jean's, this was almost the exact same a my

emperor's uniform exicpt for one little thing, "last chance.", the wolf made the laughing

sound agan, to far, i held my hand out in front of me and in a bright flash of light i

summoned the ELULTECHA (el-all-ti-kai), the wolf jumped back in shock, giveing bella

the chance to escape, she ran right behind me, i looked right into the wolf's eyes and pointed

my blade at him, "your life is inconsequential !", i swong the sword scending a blade shaped

bolt of energy at him, upon makeing contact it sent him flying and soon, the other

wolf's left to chase after him, i lower'd my blade to the ground and let go a short sigh,

"he'll never learn...."


	8. part 7 Its not over

IT'S NOT OVER

I held my blade up above my head and in another bright flash of light it disappeared, bella looked scared like she was afraid for her life or something, yeah right, like that was possible, she looked me in the eyes and studderd out, "you…… you …… for me?","yes I did that to protect you, why else whould I attack Jacob ?", she gasped, like I had insulted her or something," but how did you …… how did you know that it was jake ?","large, brown / russet, wolf, who elese whould it be ?", she cocked her head to one side and gave me a puzzeled look, "yeah but that's not what I ment, How did you know ?, I haven't introduced you to jake, not that I could anymore since the war started….", this caught me off gard ,"war ? what war?","ever since renesmee left and told Jacob to go away,

(see starlight, my other fic [chap not written yet])

jake comes here reguleary and attacks us with out remorse or regret, and to think he was once my friend……..", this was making me get even more into my protective state, "he has come here before ?",only one thought ran through my head, and I was going to act on it ,"then, its not over", I span around and started over towards my car, " ciras !","yes sir"," activate a heat track, quickly" ,"what am I to track sir" ,"follow the big brown wolf that I just critically wounded" ,"yes sir ……. Track complete, the target is heading towards the qulleute reservation", I unlocked the door and got into the drivers seat, the next thing I new bella was sitting right beside me on the passengers side", " if your going after jake, im comeing with you !", I saw no reason to argue with her so I put the car in gear and drove off towards the reservation and to my showdown with the pack.


	9. part 8 the wolf's end

THE WOLF'S END

I tore down the drive way and onto the highway, I was having a hard time focusing on the road but ciras was doing most of the driving so it still looked as if I was as an amazing driver as I was, when in reality I was not even driving, bella tapped me on the sholder and started pointing out the window, "look! Look! There he is", I followed her finger with my eyes and saw Jacob running almost alongside the road, just then he ran right into the road and right into the drive path of my car, it took me a second to relise it and a second more to make a desission, should I just speed up and hit him? That whould loose the whole point to a fight later, or should I stop and let him rejoin his pack, that whould make for all the more interesting sport, also if I hit him with my car I might scratch the car so I thought I whouldent risk it so I hit the e-break and drifted to a full stop, and Jacob did the same but with out the drifting part since he was not in a car, he stopped and turned around to look at me, and when he did I saw that his let was fully healed, he must have notest that I was looking there because he made that laughing sound agan and started running right at me!, I opened the door of my car and got out, bella tried to do the same but just before she did I spoke, "ciras…. Keep her in the car", as i walked towards the hood of the car i thought of what i was

about to do, if i killed him bella whould be emotionally crushed but if i dident, this

little war of there's whould keep going, the wolf looked at me with a quistionabillty

in its eye's, i thought about summoning my sword but i relised that i could probillby

talk to him first, "jake i dont want to kill you but i will if i haft to", this was a lie but it

might just look good enough for him to drop his gard and let me get him without

a struggle and possible fast enough for me to tell bella that he ran off and not get her

all wound up, just then he ran off into the forest, "ugh... this chase is starting to

piss me off", i walked back to the car door and as i opened it i herd a yell towards

my drection," hey ! you get back here!", i turned around to see jacob in his

human form and i dident turn fast enough, !WACK! he slugged me hard enough that

it knocked me to the ground, i struggled to get to my feet, just in time to see his fist

comeing in for round two, i jumped up and grabbed his arm and bent it around his

back, i also knocked his feet out from beneth him and he fell to his knees, "jacob this

is enough !","ugh ! no !"," dont try it... i dont want it to end this way... its not fair

to her...","i dont care !", he tryed to phase but i held my hand over his back and

just as he phased i summoned the elultecha and it perised his back, he droped to the

ground and just as he had phased to wolf he phased back, "why...", i saw all the

breath rush out of him, and just like that, he was dead,"ugh... can this day get any

worse", i herd the door of the car rattle and then i saw the sheild on the passenger side

door start flashing, ciras spoke, "sir, isabella is trying to move by damigeing the viehicle"

,"yeah thats ok", i walked over to the door of the car and opened it, i sat down in the seat,

"umm ? are you ok ?... wallice?", i dident hear her because i was trying to get back to

the house, "wallice! there's blood all over your coat!"," yeah i know dont worry about it",

i through the car in reverse and started to drive back towards the house, big mistake, all

of a sudden bella started screaming, "oh my god ! you, you, you...","yes i had no

outher choice, im sorry..."," its ok it was ether him or us i guess... jake...",

she looked down to her feet and if she was human she looked like she whould probillby

be crying, i had to do somthing, "ciras drive the car the rest of the way back to carslile's

house", i put my arm around her sholder's, "its ok, were going home, its going to be fine,

i hope...", just then my comm went off and midnight poped up before i could awancer,

"master... i have some bad news", great ... it got worse... i should have kept my

mouth shut...but i dident as usuial...


	10. part 9 an unexpected visitor

An unexpected visator

There were two problem's now, one was keeping bella calm long enough to get her back to carslile's house so Edward could keep her calm and so that I could deal with whatever midnight was having problem's with and two was the fact that there was jacob's blood all over my coat, with normailly whouldent be a problem, except for the fact that I was going to a house full of vampire's, we were at the bottom of there driveway when it hit me, I looked up and something dident seam right, I counted the cullen's in frount of the house, alice, emmitt, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, esme, jasper, and someone elese but I couldent make out the face until we got closer to the house, renesemee, that was a problem that I had not counted on, "ciras open the side door and let bella get out, im sure she's going to haft to explane things to ren, hopefully before she see's me…..", I let my voice trail off as the clicking of the lock's sounded, but to my surprise bella dident move, " ren …? Before she see's you? wallice what's going on?", damn, to late she was running towards the car, bella jumped out and over to her, she looked to be around fifteen or so and with bella only eighteen it was a little weird, ren stopped right in front of the car and looked at me, I started to get out of the car but she shook her head and I sat back down, she looked at her mother and said something that I dident catch then bella ran off into the house with the rest of the cullen's exicpt for ren following her, this was not good, she looked me right in the eyes and spoke, "ciras open the car door, now" ,"yes sir", just then the door un locked and ren was right beside me, she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out and on to my feet, "ren listen it was not my fault you got in the", she stopped my explnation by throwing me clear across the clearing and right into the garage door, "ugh!", I staggerd to my feet and summoned the elultecha, "ren I don't want to fight you, there has bein to mutch blood shed today", just then I herd the front door open and the next thing I knen all of those that had gone inside were standing on the proch, renesemee staired at me before she spoke, "what make's you think I'm going to loose this time ?","you always loose because you don't watch your surrounding's and that gives me the advantage ha-ha","not this time", a bright flash of light appered and the next thing I knew her hands and feet were on fire and she was in an emperor's uniform just like mine, "do we haft to do this in front of your family ?","yeah", the next thing I knew she was running right at me and I bearly had enough time to think let alone block, with I did, sending her skidding back towards the front of the car agan, "oh common wallice, why do you always haft to use your sword, cant you just fight fair ?","yeah I could but that whould take all the fun out of it ha-ha", I lowerd my sword and it disapeared, in another bright flash of light my hands and feet were swallowed in darkness, "alright ren you asked for it, im not holding back ether", I ran as fast as I could toward's her and just before I hit her I relised bella was watching and this made me hesitate, bad move.


	11. part 10 sound's

SOUNDS

I awoke about twenty minieuts later in the same bed that i had awokein in before and just like before bella was sitting on the bed beside me, "hiya","hi...ugh...i feel like i got hit by a train","well renesemee hit you pritty hard, she broke your arm and knocked you out cold, i'm surprised you woke up as fast as you did and im also surprised you healed so fast","oh really?", i got to my feet and walked out of the room with bella 'dancing' behind me, i walked down the stairs and into the liveing room and saw renesemee standing, her back towards me talking to edward, i walked up behind her and grabbed her arm pinning it behind her back and knocking her feet out from beneth her, she moaned,... oh yeah i forgot she liked me doing things like this, she liked playing rough i pulled her arm tighter and she moaned louder, i looked at her with as mutch frustration as i could possibly manige and i tryed to be ferm dispite being as turned on with the sound as i was, "ren, stop! you do know your standing right in front of your parents right, this is not the place nore the time",  
suddently her face got all red and she looked down at her feet, then she jumped to a standing posistion makeing me loose my grip on her arm, she turned and grabbed the collar of my coat and draged me outside,  
"that was so embaressing, your so mean !","hey i had to get your attention some how"  
"yeah but you dident haft to do that, i mean, my mom and dad were in the room, and i was moaning right in front of them !","yeah, i should get a little more rough with you more often if your gonna do that","yeah i figured youd enjoy that,... hey did you think about what i asked you before, at the base?","yeah... about that... ren first of all the guy is kinda sappost to ask the girl for this, and i am also still getting over resa, i dont know...","you were eger enough to get into bed with bella when she asked you to, and i'm not even asking for that!", 'bella' she was calling her mom by name because she knew if she said 'mom' it whould probillby creep me out, and with her asking for what she was asking for i knew she whouldent want that, "ren your only fifteen years old, not to mention you look like your only fifteen and i'm over three million years old not that i look like it but are you sure you want this?","yes ! yes ! yes ! i do i do i do, please wallice... i know about what happined with resa but i wont do that i promois", i knew that deep down i wanted this and it whould give me a connection to the cullen's that i always wanted, "ok ren i agree, but only if we can keep some human tridishions, so we haft to ask your father first", her face lit up, "your just like my dad with with all the human tradishion stuff, annyways lets go !",  
and with that we walked back into the house to ask edward a question that i dont think he was expecting, but one can hope he was listining to our thought's, at least that whould make things a little less awkward, i hope. 


	12. part 11 complication's

Complication's

Ren had alrighty ran into the house and was alrighty talking when I got inside, by the look of the people in the room I assumed that she had alrighty asked, or should I say told them what was happening, it was weird tho because the emotions that I was expecting were not there, ok well they were there but they were not on the right people, bella was wide eyed and exicted so mutch that she was practily jumping off the wall's, this I expected and Edward was just kinda sitting there in the chair telling ren and bella to calm down, witch was not working but this I was also expicting, the emotions that were out of place tho were not those that I was expecting, carslile was the one with the different set of emotions then I had expected, he looked angry but not the "get the hell outta my way or im gonna kill you" kinda angry but the "I'm verry displeased with your current choice of action's" kind of angry and this was not normal for him since he always had sutch a happy outlook, and then before I knew it he was at my side, "wallice, whould you please accompany me outside?", yeah like I was going to refuse carslile, he made everything seem so nice no matter the mood, "yeah, ha-ha, you need some fresh air too ?", "yes I think that whould be a good idea", "alrighty then !", as I turned around with the intent to go outside something happened, I felt like I was on fire and like someone had just dropped a car on me, I collapsed to the ground and started to have studdered breathing, ren and bella were at my side in a flash and so was Edward, witch was weird, carslile was just shakeing his head and muttering curse words under his breath, witch was really weird because I dident think carslile even knew haw to curse, the next thing I knew Edward had picked me up and placed me on the table in the center of the room and then he was running upstairs, bella had told ren to sit on the couch and she had done the same, the fire feeling was getting worse and the car feeling seemed to be getting heaver, I was in increditable pain and this caught me off gard, I couldent move, I couldent open my eyes, I could bearly even brethe, Carslile and Edward were at my side next mumbleing about imortales and blood,

And then everything went black.


	13. part 12 fantisy

Fantisy

have you ever thought you were liveing out your perfict fantisy?, i did and it hurt like hell,

and hell was not far off the mark, i felt like i was standing right smack in the middle of an

incinerator and to be honest i whould have prefered that over this, i could just bearly make

out the sounds of the people around me and from what i could tell there was two people

isabella and ren, and then i understood what they were talking about or i thought i did

untill ren said somthing i couldent wrap my head around, "how is this possible ?, i whouldent

think that it could spred this fast even your transformation was'nt this fast, i mean its been like

ten minute's","yeah its happining really fast thats for sure... were did carslile go to?",

"i dont know... i dont keep tabs on him?","yeah i know but he should be here for this",

suddently the fire went out almost like magic and it felt like someone had finally moved that

car off me, and it was at the same time i relised what they were talking about, i tryed to open

my eye's and with a great effort i suceeded, ren notested this immedently, "look ! he's wakeing

up", i srugged up into a sitting posistion, and then edward said, "i think this is a rare enough

case !", but this was weird because he was out at the bottom of the drive way, i looked

at bella and studderd out, "what dos he mean by rare enough case ?",as if i had slapped

her right in the face she looked at me with awe, "ummmm never mind its nothing", right then

i had a further relisation and it gave me an engery burst that felt like i had drank five

thousand energy drinks all at once, this made me spring right out of my seated posistion

and into a standing one and i looked right into bellas eyes with an anger that i felt so bad

for showing her, "what dose he mean by RARE CASE !, what the hell did you guys

do to me !", she looked me back into the eye's and said, "c.a.l.m...d.o.w.n", and then

i felt somewhat better for some strange reason and i took this opertunaty to sit down and summon the

elultecha, i pointed the blade tip at my arm and lanced to foward as fast and as hard as i could

and it went in one side and out the outher but there was no blood, i was suddently really

exicted, i mean really exicted, and i jumped onto my feet with a verry big smile on my face,

"your kidding me right... ?",bella cocked her head to one side and then said, "no its true

but you cant do anthing untill carslile get's back k ?", i had like ten thousend thought's running

through my head but i could only think of one thing to do, i reached to my communicatior

and tryed to sound as sereious as i could, "ciras, call commander midnight","yes sir",

the comm went off once and then bella grabbed it from me and shut it off, "first we half to talk",

suddently i got and idea, "if i'm right, and ive got vampire venom in my vains, however that

happened, i should be able to...", i ran over to the window and back in less then a seccond

"ha-ha !, if you want to talk to me then your gonna haft to catch me !", and like that i ran

out of the house and off into the forest, ren broke into a smile and looked at bella, "ill get'em !"

and she ran off after me, bella looked cuirous and then she ran off after the two of us,

i whould deffently do whatever i did to end up like this agan if i had the choice, my trip

was getting better ten fold, exicpt for one small problem, ren was half

human and i wasent in total control, hell i wasent even in partial control

and i had a feeling this was going to end bad, real bad.


	14. part 13 realisation's

Realisation's

i was running through the forest, ecentually playing tag with ren and bella, altho

i dident think bella was enjoying breaking carslile's rules, i herd ren scream and since

she had taken resa's place in 'relationship' status i felt instently protective and span

right around to run back towards her, when i got to her i saw somthing i thought

i whould never see agan after what had happend a couple hours ago, standing

in front of ren was a wolf, and right away my worst fears were relised, the wolf

was at least ten feet tall and brown, russet brown to be more spicific, how was

he here, how was he even alive for that matter, i dident have time to think i just

had to act, "jacob i dont know what foul play is going on but i sagest you let her

go, now", he then phased into his human form right in front of me and in my

head i knew he wasent going to be dressed but i was in my protective state

and i really dident care at that moment, to my amazement tho he was actually fully

dressed, or as mutch as he could possibly be for jacob, witch was weird but i had

grown expectent of weird things after the last few hours "what do you mean

foul play ?, who the hell are you for that matter ?", i looked over at bella and ren

who had taken cover by a near by tree, and they seemed to be as confussed about

this as i was, "what do you mean who the hell am i, i killed you like two hours ago?",

"yeah ok, if you killed me then how am i standing here?","i was wondering

the same thing", and then i relised somthing...when i had faught jacob on the highway

earlier he dident seem him self, or at least not the verson of him self that i had

known about, he had attacked the cullen's, he had phased right in front me when

he knew damn well that if he did he whould die, and worst of all he had drivin ren

away from him, i looked at ren and then back at jacob before i spoke, "i thought you

couldent hurt the person you imprinted on ?","yeah i cant...and i havent... have i ?"

all the agression seemed to just drain from his face and he then looked all sympthetic,

he looked over to ren and then back at me and then back towards her, he started

to walk towards her but i wasent about to let that happin and i ran in between them, he

kinda jumped back in shock and then walked over to a tree and sat down by the bace,

"what happened, the last thing i remember i was talking to a bunch of guys in silver

coat's and then i blacked out, the next thing i knew i was on the highway between

forks and the rez and i had a large scar on my back, i needed some time to think

about what had just happened so i came here into the forest to run around and think

things over and then i ran into nessie here", as soon as he said 'nessie' both me and

ren shutterd and bella notested this and laughed, i then felt verry bad for what had

transpired on the highway, i walked over and sat on the ground beside him, "yeah, the

scar is my fault, i'm sorry but you were trying to kill us, i had no other choice",

"thats ok, when i came to it had pritty mutch healed", he lifted his shirt up and there

was just a hairline scar were the eltutecha had perced his skin, at the same time as

he lifted his shirt bella and ren both sighed and i looked over to them, "hey !", i pointed

to bella first and then to ren, "your married, and your,...", i couldent think of a good

word, "your busy, *ha-ha*", jacob started laughing with me and before i knew it we

were all laughing, bella pulled a small black and silver phone out of her pocket and

looked at it, "ummm wallice ? we'd better get back to the house, carslile is

going to want to look at you, and i bet edward is worred sick about me", ren ran right

to my side and started pulling at my coat's sleeve, "common common ! lets go !",

her and bella took off toward the house and jacob looked at me, "why dos carslile want

to look at you ?","its a long story","well it looks like i've got alot to catch up on",

"jacob you dont know the half of it ha-ha","well we'd better catch up then, and

could you stop calling me 'jacob' you sound like charlie or my father, just

jake k?","yeah i think i can manige that, and j.a.k.e., i'm old enough to be you ansester's

ansester so your dad's nothing ha-ha","wow i do have alot to catch up on", we walked towards

the house laughing and talking about random stuff, but in my head i was really focusing

on my upcomeing conversation with carlsile witch i was not looking forward to, this whould be fun,

not.


	15. part 14 gene's

GENE'S

As we walked towards the house the fear that I had earler about things ending bad came true and way worse that I had imagend, just as we came up on the river near there house I suddently started shakeing, weakly at first and then it got worse and worse until I collapsed to my nees, "ugh… what's…wrong…. With me…." jake was still at my side and he was looking at me with a verry confussed look on his face, " I don't know? You're the one that's on the ground", I looked up at him and tried to laugh, "yeah… I guess….", I tried to get up into a standing position and I got about halfway up before I fell agan, "ugh…. This…. Is….. not good….", I was having studderd breathing like before when I had collapsed on the floor in carslile's house due to the venom, but I wasent passing out and I could still see witch was kinda scareing me, I staggerd to my feet and tried to run, but I could only run for a few seconds before I collapised to my nees agan, the next thing I knew carslile was at my side and so was bella and Edward and obivsily still jake, "whats…..going on….carsli….i….cant… move….i…", I then fell forward and passed out, and to be honest I was kinda waiting for this, just like before everything went black.

_(This chapter and the one following it are verry short (sorry) its for a purpse so don't kill me)_


	16. part 15 the road to the core

Renesemee's POV

THE ROAD TO THE CORE

"ciras how long is it going to take until we get there", "well sir I'm not axcellerating the vihickle as fast as I can because we don't have master wallice's promission to take it", "ciras ! if we don't get there quickly we wont even be able to say hi, let alone ask to borrow his car !", I was getting frusterated with him, why did wallice need sutch a daft person, if that's what you can call it, running all his stuff, couldent he do it him self ?, but now was not the time to think about this after all I could insult him about his stuff later, if there was going to be a later, witch there wasent if I did'nt get to midnight fast enough, "ciras I can almost run faster then this, hurry up !", "sir if you stop yelling I will accelerate to a more axceptable speed", finally I was getting somewere, but whould it be good enough ?, and more importently whould midnight even give me the time of day ?, I mean I'm sure he thinks that wallice cant be hurt but he's going to regret that thought if wallice dies because he whouldent help me, oh he whould pay dearly for that mistake, and I don't think he can afford the cost.


	17. part 16 HQ

HQ

We finally arrived at the core's HQ, as we drove through the big black iron gate's I started thinking, this was never a good sign, I was thinking about how Wallice had gotten the vampire venom into his system, I mean he was with us the whole time, wasn't he ?, we drove up the rose colored drive way to a large garage door, the door automaticly started opening, the first thing I saw when I looked into the garage was the two long black stripe's on the floor going in the opposite derection that I was headed in, then I saw car's, a lot of cars, like there had to have bean three hundred or more cars in this lot, Ciras parked the car we were in and unlocked the doors, I got out and looked around for a doorway or staircase or something that whould tell me were to go to get up to the main corridor, as I looked around something shiny caught my eye, it was a necklace with a key on it, I picked it up and wondered what it could be for, "greetings !", I whipped around and stuffed the key into my pocket all in the same motion, to my amazement midnight was standing right behind me or rather in front of me since I had turned around, "oh…..hi" It sounded girly and shy, just as I had intended it, when talking to someone like midnight you haft to exploite every weakness that you can possibly find and I had alrighty found the one that works the best, well for me at least, midnight had a weakness for kids, he was like that the first day I had met him and I had acted that way because I dident know him and I dident know how he whould react, now I do know him and I assume that he was like that because he dident want to hurt them, midnight had thought that he wasent deserving of his abilltys and he was afreaid that he whould hurt someone, someone like me and this gave me the advantidge so I played like I was shy and scared to be here and to be around him so that he whould be a little more workable, "ummmmm…. ", I started looking at my feet and playing with my hair and I instently saw the change in his reaction, he looked at me with a sympathetic look and then walked over to me, "whats wrong renesemee ?", ugh….. I forgot that he dident like the nickname that wallice had givin me and that he had preferred to use my real one witch was really long to use in regular conversation, well it was better then him not talking to me, "ummmm…. Nothing really…I just…", I started chewing on the ends of my hair, that's what people did when they were nervis right?, "….need some help with something….. that's all", he was standing beside me now, "anthing I can do ?",he looked at me with that look that made him seem like he could do anthing I asked him to, and it whouldent surprise me if he could, time travel gives you that advantage sometimes, "well yeah kinda… I hope at least?", he got down on one nee and took my hand in his, then he kissed it and stood back up, "anthing I can do to help, I am more then willing to do", I dident understand what the whole thing was about with guys from midnight and wallice's time kissing girls hands, it seemed weird but somewhat comforting at the same time, "well ...ummmm...you might want to sit down for this...", "as you wish, shall we go up stairs ?", "yeah...", "there are more comfortable seats in the lobby and there is'nt that foul smell of gasolien", he faked a cough and laughed then jestured for me to follow him and i did, i hope'd he was this accepting of me when i told him what i was about to, but i wasent counting on it.


	18. part 17 detail's

Detail's

we walked over to a large set of shiny crome doors and midnight pushed a button to open them, they were right in frount of my eyes tho, how had i not seen them earlier ?, he jestured for me to walk through the doors and as i did i found that we were not walking into a room but into a eleavator, was the building really that big ? he followed me in and pushed another button and the next thing i knew we were moveing, he then looked at me with a verry puzzeled look and spoke as if he was trying to hold somthing back, " if you here to see master wallice he's out on temperarey leave", " yeah thats kinda why im here, i know were he is and there's somthing wrong with him", "yeah tell me somthing i dont know, there's always somthing wrong with him and there's allways someone telling me that there's somthing wrong with him so it dosent surprise me ha-ha", i looked down just as the door opened and i saw the floor of the new room first, it was black with white line's through it so that it looked like it was tile, i walked out a bit so that i could feel it and it felt like metal, the first thought that went throught my mind was he's that ritch and he couldent put real tile in ?, but that was beside the point i had to see if midnight could help before it was to late and i was running out of time, we walked up to a wood door and midnight opened it, "will this suffice for us to talk ?", the room had three green leather chairs and a small black wood table in between them, "yes... it will more then suffice", "very well then have a seat", i walked over to the first chair and sat down, midnight sat in the one derectly across from me, "so what did you want to talk about ?", i looked around for somthing to distract my self from looking drectly at him when i spoke but i found nothing so i looked dreactly at him and began to explane what had happened over the last couple of days.

_(like usuial the chaptors with ren as the narrator are verry short, sry) ^.^_


End file.
